


Unseen but Heard

by belles-lettresdemoncoeur (ASparkofBlack)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, pining nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASparkofBlack/pseuds/belles-lettresdemoncoeur
Summary: Adrien has known for a while that Ladybug is Marinette. He's got a plan with the help of two of their team mates he's going to bring the truth to light and lay it all on the table for his Lady.





	Unseen but Heard

Ladybug sighed softly but there was a grin tugging at her lips. “Chat, what on earth are you doing?“ Her hand was curled around her yo-yo but she’s held in place; Chat’s hand has curled in a loose grip about her wrist. Tonight has been a slow patrol, no akuma, no trouble so there wasn’t that annoying beep which meant…

"Stay.”

 _This again._ Ladybug shook her head, turning to touch his cheek with her fingertips. “Kitty, it’s late and I need to get some sleep for school in the morning. So do you. You’ll see me tomorrow at patrol or sooner depending on if there’s an akuma or not. It’s not goodbye just good night.”

“Of course, My Lady. Good night.” There’s his usual affectionate smile.

Chat released her hand with a soft exhale - not quite disappointed and yet… Not that this isn’t expected it had been happening for years. But there’s just one little fact that’s changed.

He knows.

Watching her fling her yo-yo and swing away, he sighs rubbing at the back of his neck. Chat has been thinking of telling her ever since he first figured it out but… there’s fear there. She’s friends with Adrien but only just. And she’s not entirely fond of Chat at least not the way he is of her. He’s wildly, irrevocably in love with her - just her. Occasionally, on the weekends he would drop in on her as Chat. At school as Adrien he tried to get closer to her.

But it’s proving difficult. Not that he doesn’t have a plan, he does he just wanted to tell her this way instead of pulling something so elaborate. With the end of school fast approaching there’s no telling what will happen or where he or Marinette will end up in the grand scheme of things.So it had to happen now. Matter settled in his head he’s twirling his baton before vaulting off of the building’s roof down to a lower one he could just run across. He’s got stops to make before getting home; Time to put everything into motion.  
—–

The next morning found Marinette outside with Alya, talking rather animatedly as they wait for Nino when Adrien arrives in the car. 

“So what are you going to do once school is over I know you said you wanted to pursue your designing and fashion stuff but what else? Travel? See the world?”

“I don’t know, Alya. I mean I’d love to go traveling but -” _As long as Hawkmoth and akuma are a thing Paris can’t get by without me._ “I just haven’t really thought about it too much honestly.” 

Closing the door after he gets out, he’s hurrying over with a smile. “Hi Alya. Hey Marinette.” 

“Hey, Adrien.” Alya greeted though bit distractedly as she scrolls through her phone. Nino texted her and she’s grinning. “So, Adrien, what are you doing end of year?” 

Adrien shrugged. “I haven’t made any plans just yet. Stay in Paris likely.” 

Marinette smiled. “Nothing wrong with that. I’ve been thinking the same thing.”

“Great minds, huh?” He grinned only to start as Nino clapped a hand on his back making him jump slightly. “Ugh, Nino. Really?” Normally he’s more aware and less jumpy but with what he’s arranged for today well… 

“Jumpy, Did you think I was your Dad come to drag you to some shoot last minute?” Seeing Adrien give a little shudder he laughed looping an arm around his shoulders and Alya’s waist. “My bro, my bae, and Mari-Berry - best thing to see the instant I get to school.” 

“Don’t even joke about that.“ Adrien didn’t even want to think about it. It had taken him an age to convince his father to let him have a bit of freedom but that didn’t mean Gabriel could take any of it away. He’s wiggling from under Nino’s arm and rolling his eyes before stepping up next to Marinette. “Let’s leave the two lovebirds alone. I’ll walk you in.” 

Marinette blinked before nodding. “Uh, Y-yeah.. sure… sure.” Turning she’s starting up the walk to the steps. Only to stop as Adrien’s fingers wrap gently around her wrist - a familiar hold that makes her breath catch. “Huh? Adrien?” She glances at him over her shoulder.

“Stay - Stay close.” He’s smiling affectionately, shifting his hold to gently take hold of her hand, interlocking their fingers. There’s a trill of delight that runs through him as her cheeks pinken with a blush and she nods, squeezing his hand. Maybe… maybe this will end like he really really hopes.

Stay. Marinette’s mind is suddenly looping back to last night to Chat. When he’d taken her wrist it had felt like this. The few times he’s held her hand it’s felt like this. She should be thrilled. Adrien is holding her hand, walking her to class but… all she can think about is Chat.

They’re leaving very confused DJ and curious reporter to exchange an intense glance. Alya arching a brow at her boyfriend and Nino shrugging. “I know as much as you do, Babe.” Leaning in he’s kissing her cheek, sliding her fingers through her curls. It wasn’t entirely the truth, Nino knew what Chat had asked him for but he doesn’t think this has anything to do with Marinette.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right, Maybe he’s just being nice.” Alya replied. But she, too had something that Chat had asked of her. Like Nino, she had no idea what it had to do with this. She’s smiling leaning into those fingers in her hair eyes closing. She turns her head leaning up to kiss him softly on the lips. “Let’s get to class.”  
—-

As often happens the school day is cut short when there’s an Akuma but Ladybug and Chat make swift work of it Chat is pressing a button on his baton and grinning as he strolls over to Ladybug. He’s raising his fist for their usual post take down fist bump. Then there’s the sound of something falling around them hazing out their surroundings like frosted glass and it fills with smokey dark fog. 

“Chat!”

Hearing Ladybug cry out he’s taking hold of her wrist gently bringing her back to rest against his chest. “It’s fine. i’m here. I have you, never fear, My Lady.” He’s taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. “We’re in no danger. I just wanted a minute alone with you - away from the world.” 

She’s slumping back against his chest frowning a bit. “Chat? I don’t understand. We do patrols alone at night and …” 

“I need you you close your eyes and focus on the sound of my voice.” His chin rested on top of her forehead. “There something I’ve been wanting to let you know but you haven’t given me a chance. Can you do that for me?” 

Fair enough she hadn’t given him any chances to talk to her and he’d been asking for months. “Okay.” She’s closing her eyes giving a little nod of her head, a hand resting lightly on his arms around her middle. 

“I want you to know who I am but I’m scared to show you my face. But I love you. Both as My Lady and as My Princess.” His lips have shifted to brush against her ear as he speaks, his told on her tightening when he feels her stiffen. “I know you never wanted me to know, Marinette but I love you. I love you. Not the polka-dotted suit and mask the girl who is under it all - you’re what makes Ladybug the woman I adore so much.”

She’s shaking in his arms, fingers clawing at his suit. Swallowing hard she’s forcing words past the lump in her throat. “Kitty, I don’t… But I’m just…”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ladybug. You’re a gamer and fashion designer, a baker and a total adorable sweetheart. You’re brave, selfless; a beckon of hope and my partner. You’re perfect just like you are. With or without your Miraculous.” 

Trembling she’s letting her head fall forward her lower lip caught between her teeth. She’s not going to cry. She’s not. As much as Marinette wants to believe Chat she can’t. She can’t see herself in Ladybug. But he’s never lied to her not even once and there is such sincerity in his tone that she can tell he means it - really means it.

He swallows. “Mari, Can’t you tell? Don’t you know? Think a minute please. Think about everything you know about me. You know me. I’ve been at your side for years in and out of this suit.”

Now that he’s said that she’s struggling to focus. Someone at her side. Someone she knows. A voice familiar to this one that is so soft in her ear. Only her friends call her Mari. Through the process of elimination she knows… she knows this can only be one person and she’s tearing from his arms giving a sob. 

“Adrien? You’re Adrien?” 

Chat can easily see through the illusion and there are tears in her eyes and she looks so shocked. He isn’t certain if that’s a good thing or a bad thing. Ears drooping he nods, “Yeah. Yeah, Princess, that’s me. I’m sorry if I -”

“You’re sorry? Why are you sorry?” She’s laughing now clumsily stepping forward - with halting tiny baby steps before his hands go out to rest on her hips; guiding her into his arms again. Marinette flings are arms around his neck. “My Kitty is this amazing boy that I’ve been in love with since forever. That’s nothing to be sorry for. That’s amazing!” 

Chat’s ears perk with every word and his tail is giving a happy eager swish to and fro. “Really? Really, Mari?” His arms wrap around her waist again and he’s hugging her so tightly. “This is great! I’m so glad I … I- Wait what!? You… you’ve had crush on me this whole time? I thought you didn’t like me at all. Oh my god, I’m a fucking idiot.”

Marinette laughed softly pressing against his chest happy tears spilling down her cheeks. “We both were but hey, you can be my idiot, Kitty.”

“I’m happy to be your anything, Princess.” He smirked. “As long as boyfriend is part of that list.” 

“Silly, Kitty. Of course. Of course!” 

“So then, May I…” 

“Oh for god’s sake, Kiss me!” 

“As you wish, My Princess,” He purred softly leaning in to do just that as those illusions and the barrier wall fell away - leaving Alya and Nino newly de-transformed staring down at them from high, hideaway. They caught sight of each other then did a double take. 

“YOU!”  
“YOU?” 

This lead to intense open mouthed staring.

“Oh my god, Alya! You’re the fox. You… You…”  
“You’re the turtle? Oh my god. I’ve been… Oh my god.”

Then it clicks and in unison they’re both looking down to Ladybug and Chat. “Do you think?”  
“Oh, I’d bet my tail on it, Michelangelo.”  
“This explains so much.”  
“Whatever I get both my OTP’s for the price of one.”  
“Don’t you mean all four of them.”  
Alya grinned. “I knew there was a reason I loved you.” Leaning forward she kissed him softly.  
He kissed her back, “You mean other than my amazing nerd charms and sick beats?”


End file.
